Happy Christmas, Padfoot
by Remo Lupin
Summary: Mistletoe could be one of the most aggravating plants on the planet, or so Sirius thought. RL/SB, slash! Written in twenty minutes tops, forgive the stupidity!


**Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J. K. Rowling (but I'd be more than happy to accept Sirius and Remus as Christmas presents.)**

**A/N: Okay, this was reallyreallyreally rushed, but I like it alright. I just felt the need to write my FIRST EVER REMUS/SIRIUS (!!!) on Christmas Eve. So I did! Probably not the best I could have done but I did it anyways. Happy Christmas!**

**The fire crackled with a comforting melody as the flickering flames lit the nearly-empty Gryffindor common room. All but a few of the students had decided to head home for the Christmas holidays, leaving only a few alone in the House. Among those few were Sirius Black and Remus Lupin, lounging lazily in front of the fireplace, Remus with the ever-present Midsummer Night's Dream in his hand and Sirius with his head on the blond boy's lap, intently observing the reading boy with half-closed eyes.**

**Sirius loved these moments, he lived for them. The moments where the werewolf became oblivious to the world around him, immersing himself in the words of the text before him, losing the cautioned amount of self-awareness he possessed at all other times. From beneath his eyelashes, Sirius could see Remus's own amber-brown eyes sweep over the pages with familiarity, a soft tone in them that made Sirius's chest squeeze in a strange fashion he wasn't used to. Remus's nose, which Remus himself had always thought to be large and unattractive, boasted two scars running across it and was currently held in such a manner that, inexplicably, the brunette thought to be along the lines of beautiful. If he looked closely enough, he could see Remus's perfectly arched lips move slightly, almost imperceptibly, in time with the words he read. Soft, shining hair, the colour of gold and amber and fall leaves and a million gorgeous colours of blonde fell in gentle waves to his eyebrows and down just past the nape of his neck. **

**Light from the fire flecked across his face and hit his hair in a way that made it seem to just sparkle, and Sirius found himself desperately needing to touch it. Of its own accord, Sirius's hand slowly raised up, making its way to Moony's lovely, surely-soft hair. Grey eyes glanced to Remus's, it would be somewhat strange to find one of your best mates staring at and trying to touch your hair. Sirius saw something quite unwanted out of the corner of his eye and the hand stopped in mid-reach.**

**Above their heads, floating menacingly with teeth nice, sharp and visible, was a sprig of mistletoe. And though it didn't have any eyes, Sirius could practically feel it staring at him and he met it's gaze with a horrified expression. The mistletoe's red ribbon ends raised up and down like suggestive eyebrows. Remus's own hand moved to turn the page, putting his arm closer to Sirius, and Sirius grabbed his wrist, making Remus startle and look down with wide eyes. No words were said or needed as Sirius continued to stare at the spawn-of-Satan plant. Remus tilted his head up and soon had a similar expression to his mate's, frozen in terror.**

**Sirius took his eyes off of the sprig to look at Remus, who looked back down then back up twice with very slow movements, the book still clutched in his hand.**

"**Maybe," whispered Sirius, moving his lips as little as he could. "Maybe if we stay **_**really **_**still, it will just go away."**

"**I'm not going away until you two smooch," whispered the mistletoe gruffly, with a strong vibe of amusement. Sirius visibly swallowed.**

**Remus cringed and licked his lips (something Sirius knew he did when he was nervous). "What do we do?" he asked, his voice quiet and sort of shaky. **

"**I don't know," Sirius grimaced, cringing when the mistletoe spoke again.**

"**What you **_**do**_**," it said, "is **_**kiss**_**!" then it proceeded to make sloppy kissing noises.**

**Oh, hell. He did not need this right now. For over a year, Sirius had been battling his unnatural attraction to Remus, forcing himself to be satisfied with the friendly touches and man-hugs and whatever else he could get in. Forcing himself to not want- not need- anything more than friendship with the werewolf. He wasn't gay. Sirius knew that much about both himself and about his friend. Sirius didn't fancy himself bisexual, even. He was… Remus-sexual. As pathetic as that was. He had just began to fight the crush down even when it was at it's apex, he didn't want this to happen and make him explode. He wouldn't want his first kiss with Remus to ever be forced by a killer plant. So the brunette boy shook his head into Remus's trousers, sitting up and staring up at the mistletoe with a almost begging look in his eyes as he tried to reason with it. "No, no, we don't. I mean, we're both blokes, see. And we don't do that. Not that-"**

"**Let's just do it." Remus interrupted. Sirius turned to him, shock written on his face. Remus had a light blush on his cheeks and the mistletoe seemed to smile, jovially declaring that 'That's more like it!' to the suggestion. The werewolf wouldn't meet his eyes he could easily identify the question that Sirius had in them. "I-I mean, it's obvious he won't go away, a-a-and we can't deal with i-it and not do anything, so let's just… you know… quickly."**

**Sirius continued to stare at him and Remus's blush deepened. When the mistletoe began to make ominous 'tick, tock' sounds Remus turned his face a little to see Sirius better than out of the corner of his eye and Sirius made his move. Leaning forward, Sirius pressed his lips to Remus's, closing his eyes half the way there and feeling his heart stop a little when Remus didn't respond.**

"**That wasn't so hard, was it?" the mistletoe joyfully sing-songed from above before zooming out of the room. Quickly, Sirius pulled away, meeting Remus's wide eyes, filled with an emotion he couldn't read but what he could assume was more than likely not good at all. Hastily looking down, Sirius began to mumble a mortified apology but was cut off by Remus's hands grabbing his face on either side and letting their lips meet once again. Sirius quickly reacted with surprised enthusiasm, his mouth molding to Remus's with a sense of what could only be labeled as perfection. Sirius ran his tongue along the other boy's lips and felt their tongues mingle together, tasting chocolate and cranberry and something so wonderfully Remus he could hardly stand it. A few moments later, when the need for oxygen was quite pronounced in their lungs, they broke apart, panting heavily with a dazed smile on their faces.**

**For a few moments, they both sat staring at each other in shock. Remus snapped out of it first laughing happily then leaning over once again to kiss Sirius shortly before sitting back in the seat, picking up the book that had been dropped to the ground sometime during the ordeal, and cleared his lap for Sirius to lay his head on once again. Still confused and high off of the adrenaline and happiness, Sirius complied and turned his head into Remus's jumper, smelling the deliciousness that Remus- his Remus- was. Remus smirked again and rested his free hand on Sirius's, his thumb stroking affectionate and warm circles on the back.**

"**Happy Christmas, Padfoot."**

**A/N: OOH! Also, if you have any fanfic recommendations (I absolutely adore Remus/Sirius and Marauders Era in general, but I'm fine with anything) please let me know! I need some things to read for the rest of the holiday break! And review please! Thank you!**


End file.
